AS TIME GOES ON
by Roquio94
Summary: When did he notice? She had changed all of a sudden but when? Why? But that’s not all he had noticed; he noticed how her hair moved with each step she took, how her smile was sometimes sad, how when she was happy her dimples appeared, how she had become sweeter towards people, was this the same girl he had known since they were 3? *THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC,SHOULD I CONTINUE?*


Chapter 1: What happened?

It was the first day back after summer vacation, everyone had done their own thing, Arnold had gone back to San Lorenzo to visit his parents, Gerald had been in cloud 9 after Phoebe agreed to go out with him so he spent every day of summer with her for as long as he could; Harold, Stinky and Sid had gone wild all summer but then again its not like them to keep a low profile, Rhonda was probably all over the world, but Eugene... Eugene...if you saw him on the street you wouldn't recognize him at all now, from being the unluckiest kid in town he became the guy everyone wanted to be. Everything changed after he came out to everyone the day before summer vacation, it was hard, while most of the gang was disgusted or didn't know how to react, unexpectedly, she came to him and out of nowhere told him he wasn't alone, that he had her.

The first day back and almost everyone of the gang was at their usual meet up spot, the courtyard, except for 2 of them, all summer no one had heard from Helga, most of them didn't mind, but Phoebe did.

"So Arnold how was the trip?" Gerald asked as soon as Arnold took a seat, "I want to know every detail, about your parents, is it a paradise? Did you meet anyone interesting????"

"Oh dude! I don't even know where to begin, the place is beautiful, my parents send their regards to everyone, and yeah I meet a lot of nice people."

"Have any of you seen Helga?" Phoebe chimed in before their conversation continued, they just shrugged and proceeded on with their chatting, but it wasn't long before they saw them.

Some of them had seen Eugene around town but they were still surprised at who he had become, but the girl beside him, no one had a clue who she was... they paid attention from her slender but nicely developed body, to her long blonde hair, and the way she was dressed, "NO FREAKING WAY!!!!!!!" Was what everyone heard as they saw Phoebe run towards them.

Eugene and Helga walked in, arms linked, through the entrance of the courtyard, with every step they took even more eyes were on them, from people gossiping about the day before summer vacation to who she was, till they heard it... "Helga where have you been?! I've missed you so much!!!!" Phoebe ran through the courtyard and into Helga's arms, all Helga could do was smile and hug her friend back. "I been trying to contact you all summer but nothing went through" Phoebe added as she let go o take a better look at her friend, not noticing the entire place was silent and jaws had dropped. "But why don't you share it with everyone? Come on they are all waiting!!!!" The excitement was clear in her voice and all Helga could do as she was dragged to their table was smile sweetly at her friend and take Eugene's hand and drag him along. When they reached the table everyone was silent and looking at the three of them as if they weren't even real _who would have thought that Helga could smile like that? Did she always had dimples?_ Was the first thing that crossed his mind as he saw them approach but now that they were in front of them he was speechless.

"Hey Guys! How was everyone's summer?" Helga asked; she didn't have anything against them, but now she knew who was what

"What the F. Happen to you?" Was the first thing that dropped from Rhonda's mouth

"Well right after school ended we took a trip to Europe giving us a lot of time to ourselves, we got to know each other, like really know each other, we got rid of the bad things in our life's and perfected the good, so here we are!" Eugene exclaimed with a big smile and an arm over Helga's shoulder

"So you're not gay anymore?" Harold proclaimed, to which Helga responded with a simple "Have a good day at school guys, Phoebe I'll text you later so we can catch up" smiled at them, turned around and took Eugene's arm in hers and walked into school without even a glare back, just a smile from ear to ear as she keep on moving forward with Eugene.


End file.
